Bet!
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Frat boy Natsu gets dared by another frat, Gray to ask out campus bookworm, Lucy Heartfillia. It goes pretty well until Gray spills the truth during a drunken conversation with the blonde... —Natsu


**notes: **whaaat? idk where this came from, pfft.

* * *

"I dare you to ask Lucy Heartfillia out."

"What?! N—no way! Why her?"

"Because I say so. Or are you too pussy to?" Gray smirked at the pink-haired college student who pressed his lips into a tight while his grip on his red solo cup tightened.

Obviously if he said it like that, he wouldn't back down from the stupid challenge. Who did he think he was?

"O—of course not!" He sputtered, trying to take a long sip of his drink to mask his uneasiness. "I—I'm just wondering why her. She's a bookworm! A nerd!"

"Yeah but she's pretty cute."

"So what? I don't need a girl like her dragging me down from my frat activities." He scoffed, looking away from his friend who poured himself another drink.

"I bet you can't even last a week with her."

"Yeah?"

"You're too much of a manwhore to even keep a relationship. Neither the less with bookworm Lucy."

With that simple sentence, something snapped inside the male and he growled, slamming his solo cup down on the counter where Gray smirked smugly. "Yeah? _Manwhore_, huh? _Can't keep a relationship? Fine_. One week! I'll even do it for a month to prove it!" He challenged making a large smirk decorate the ink-haired College student. "Alright, bet. Fifty bucks and lunch for a month." he said, sticking his hand out towards his best friend slash rival whose eyes darted from his face to his hand.

Sure, he was pissed and wanted to show him he could do this but what was he actually putting himself into? Lucy? Lucy Heartfillia? Campus Kill Joy and bookworm? How was he going to survive?

Without anymore thoughts, his hand grasped his friends and they shook on it.

"Deal."

* * *

Fidgeting in place, Natsu felt his sweat pour down like there was no tomorrow. He was feeling all nervous and shy and he had no idea why because it was _just_ Lucy Heartfillia.

But that was what was making him nervous.

Lucy Heartfillia was actually a beauty. She was like a goddess who was born from the heavens but pulled down to the shitty earth to read stupid books and get good grades and become a killjoy. _She_ was _actually_ pretty popular for her looks but she was a boring girl. Well, that's what others said because all she wanted to do was read or talk about the stars.

She also was a virgin and she was _oh so pure_.

It made it harder for him because _why_ would the bookworm of Magnolia University want to date _frat boy _Natsu Dragneel?

But he made a bet and of course, Natsu Dragneel _never_ backs down from a bet. Especially since it's just asking _some girl_ out.

Mustering up the last ounce of courage left inside his body, he made his way over to the girl with the large hipster glasses—which he thinks is the cutest and hottest thing ever—squinting at her laptop as she had a stack of books right in front of her. She didn't seem to notice him as he sat right in front of her, waiting for her to realize he's been sitting there for a good five minutes.

"Erm, hey, yo, Lucy?"

"H—huh?" She squeaked in surprise as she finally looked up to stare at the male who was comfortably seating in front of her. She quirked a brow at the stranger as she tilted her head to the side. "Natsu Dragneel?"

"Hey there," he offered a half-wave as he smirked. "mind if we talk?"

"I'm busy, sorry."

"It'll just take a second."

"Please, I'm not interested in anything you have to say or anything at all. You and I are two different people with two different beliefs so would you just please—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lucy, calm down." He waved his hand in the air to catch her attention making her stop and sigh, pulling the glasses off her face. "I just want to ask you something."

"I'm not coming to one of your parties."

"No, it's not that either."

"What? Do you need help studying or something?"

"Would you just _please_ let me finish?" He hissed out, annoyance laced between his words making Lucy purse her lips and lean against her chair as she stared. Natsu muttered a silent _thank you_ before also leaning back and looking directly at the blonde in front of him, his eyes trailing down to stare at her large breasts who appeared even larger thanks to her crossed arms. "So, as I was saying... there's this new movie that came out just a couple of days ago and I was wondering if you want to—"

"No." She deadpanned, going back to typing away on her laptop making his jaw drop. "What?! Why not?"

"Because I don't want to?"

"And why don't you?"

"I don't like watching movies." She replied, shrugging as she started to pack her belongings. "Anyways, why would I go out with _you?_ The one known for the ridiculous large frat parties and playboy? How will that even work out?"

"It could—!"

"It wouldn't. Sorry, but go ask someone else who's willing because I'm not just going to go out with someone like you just because you think I'm hot or whatever. It was nice talking to you," she spoke softly and calmly as she swung her purse over her shoulder before grabbing her laptop to walk away slowly.

Natsu stared at the retreating figure of the blonde as he just felt his stomach drop. He needed to do this—this is a _must_.

Standing up on his two feet, he quickly rushed over to where the blonde was midway from out the door, grabbing her wrist to yank her back.

"Lucy Heartfillia, please go out with me."

"I thought I told you—"

"_No_. I mean it. _Please_ go out with me. I'm not asking you because I think you're hot or anything but it's because I've noticed you beside the way you look. I notice how you crinkle your face when you laugh and I notice how easily you're amused by small and cute things. I notice when you read a book, I can tell which parts you're on because of the expressions you make. I fell for you since the start of school and now that I have the enough courage to ask you out, _please_ consider it because it would be an honor to take you out."

Lucy was frozen in her spot as she stared wide-eyed at the frat boy who was pleading her with a look of distress and hope. His cheeks looked a bit redden at the confession and his eyes shined honesty making her heart flutter and her cheeks flush crimson.

She never went out with a guy before neither the less been asked out. This guy was saying something and she believed it. _How?_

"Yes."

—**X**—

Agreeing to go out with a frat boy, Lucy realized she had made a _major_ mistake. She blamed it on her stupid heart since Natsu practically won her over by saying the things a guy in a movie or book would say. And being a big bookworm and reading over hundreds of romance cheesy novels, she was easily won over by his stupid little speech.

Finally, as she was rushing over to the movie theater, she was cursing herself for being the one late.

But it was him who asked her out, anyways. If he really wants to go out with her, he should be willing to wait for her. Even if it was ten minutes or an hour.

And she was an hour late thanks to Levy being the little pain she was and asking her millions of questions concerning Natsu and how he even asked her out. It took a good two hours and she completely lost track of time.

Now she was practically sprinting towards the movie theaters to meet up with the frat.

"_Why_ am I even rushing? I don't even want to see a movie," the blonde muttered to herself as she tried her best to push past people and run in heels. "he could wait the entire night for all I care. I bet he already left." She said to herself as she finally made it to the front of the theaters where she planned to meet the male.

She looked around for a certain pink-haired male, panting slightly as the cold ear nipped at her skin.

He wasn't even there!

Looking around for a good minute, the College student finally decided that he had left and turned around to leave. But as soon as she was about to walk back to her dorm, a familiar voice stopped her.

"Wait, Lucy!"

Whirling around in her spot, her eyes widen when her eyes met the dark ones that belonged to the frat boy.

"Lucy, there you are! Sorry, I was in the bathroom. I'm glad you made it!" He threw a wide grin her way making her stand there limply. He made his way over to where she was and towered over her, reaching out towards her. "Ready to head in? I already bought the tickets, we can just enter. Unless, you want something to eat and drink while at it?"

"You're still here..." She muttered in complete shock making him quirk his brow towards her. "Why are you still here?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I was... you are... why are you still here? I was an hour late and... and normally guys would just leave and... _why_ are you still _here?_"

"Well... you must have had an reason to be late, right? I know you're not that type of girl to stand up somebody. Even if you do, you would probably tell them, right?" He shrugged his shoulders carelessly making Lucy stare in surprise.

Staring at the male in front of her, she was in daze as he finally flashed another grin her way. "Are you ready to go inside?"

"How long... how long have you been waiting for me?" She asked making him stop and look her way. "Did you actually wait an hour for me?"

"Nah, I got here thirty minutes late so it was nothing." He brushed it off as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the doors.

But when Lucy looked up at the male who was dragging her inside the theaters, she noticed how red his ears were and how cold his hands were.

Realizing that he lied, a soft smile appeared on her lips.

_Thirty minutes late, huh?_

* * *

—**X**—

* * *

"Lucy? Hey, Lucy! Have you seen my shirt anywhere? Lucy?" Natsu kept calling out as he walked down the hallway of his dorm, looking here and there for his missing article of clothing as he finally made it to his small kitchen that was attached to his dorm. "Lucy?" He called out once more, looking inside to finally have his question answered.

Chuckling in a low deep tone, he leaned against the door frame as he watched the said blonde cooking breakfast with his shirt on.

_Just_ his shirt on.

"Lucy, I've been looking for that shirt, y'know."

"Oops, sorry." She giggled as she put a plate of fresh pancakes on a plate. "I didn't hear you."

Smirking at his girlfriend, he made his way over to where she was to wrap an arm around her small waist and kiss her gently on the lips. "I gotta go, baby girl."

"So soon?" She frowned as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I just made breakfast."

"I have class, soon."

"C'mon Natsu... stay a bit longer, please? At least have some breakfast before you go." She whined making him chuckle and shake his head in disapproval. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... I've turned you into a bad girl, haven't I?" He asked making her giggle and shake her head as well. "No, my dear Natsu, good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

Quirking his brow at her, a large smirk decorated his face as Lucy handed him the plate of pancakes.

"You're crazy."

"You love it."

* * *

"Movie night is the worst night."

"You're only saying that because it's my turn to pick tonight." Natsu snickered as he grabbed the movie he picked out earlier and popped open the case. "Besides, my movie choices are _much_ better than your stupid girly choices." He said making Lucy huff and look away in annoyance as the male finally put the DVD inside before plopping himself down right next to the blonde.

"I really don't see why we're continuing movie night."

"C'mon, you love movie night."

"Natsu, this is only the third time we've done this. I do _not_ love movie night." The blonde argued making him laugh and wrap an arm around her shoulders, pressing play to have the horror movie he picked out start. "Admit it, you're just angry because we're watching another horror."

"I hate you and your choices in life."

"But you were my choice in life—do you still hate me?"

"Yes."

Laughing out loud, Natsu couldn't help pull the blonde closer towards him before the movie started leaving the two screaming for dear life.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

Shoving the small box into the hands of the young blonde, Lucy was beyond surprised with the sudden action.

"Birthday? Natsu, my birthday isn't until next week—"

"Well I couldn't wait till next week so here is a early birthday present." He said as he placed his hand on top of hers, covering the tiny box that was sitting in her palms. "I want you to open it, Luce." He flashed a cheeky grin making her smile back before pulling it close to start unwrapping it.

Once she opened the top, she gasped as she saw a silver necklace that was sitting inside of it. There was a large silver moon as centerpiece and a small cute sparkling star right above it, connecting the beautiful chain together.

"You see," Natsu explained as he pointed at the moon and star. "i love you to the moon and back and you're my beautiful star."

Looking up at her boyfriend with wide teary eyes, she couldn't help but smile widely. "Natsu... thank you. It's beautiful, thank you _so_much_._"

"Does this mean I get a kiss as a thank you present?"

Laughing, the blonde practically launched herself into the male's arms. "I love you."

"I love you, more, my beautiful star."

* * *

"Please, Lucy, please?!"

"No, Natsu, and that's final."

"Please!"

"I said no, Natsu! I'm _not_ attending one of your frat parties—I have better things to do in my free time." The blonde scoffed as she went back to typing up an essay on her laptop. "Besides, they're stupid and a waste of time."

"C'mon, Luce, just one! I'm just asking for you to attend _one_."

"No, Natsu."

"You're my girlfriend! I just want to introduce you to some of my buds—you can leave afterwards!" He pleaded, placing his hands together to beg. "Please, Lucy, please!"

"If I agree will you shut up about it?!"

"Yes!"

"_Fine_."

"Yay!" The rosy frat cheered, throwing his arms in the air making the blonde roll her eyes at his childish behavior. "I promise I won't let you down, Luce! We can leave afterwards, too, because it's not me throwing it but one of my frat buds, Gray." He flashed a wide grin making her scoff and roll her eyes.

She went back writing her essay as Natsu went on and on about what went on in a frat party.

—**X**—

Dressed in an orange tank top and blue mini skirt, Lucy felt cold wearing barely nothing in the winter. Though, she went through with it since apparently, she had to dress like that to belong in a frat party. Natsu reassured her that she was going to warm as soon as she stepped inside the house and he was right since it was all humid and hot in the house thanks to all the drunken students. There was practically no room to breath and people were grinding and dancing and Lucy felt utterly uncomfortable.

She just wanted to get the hell out of there before she was grabbed by somebody.

"C'mon, Luce, don't get dragged behind!" Natsu teased as he held her hand tight and pulled her through the sea of people. "Just ignore everyone and don't let go of my hand, alright?"

"Planning on it," she muttered earning a chuckle from her boyfriend. "where is your friend, anyways?"

"He's somewhere around here."

"You don't even know where he is?! What are we even doing then?"

"Calm down, Lucy. I see him—he's right there over there." He pointed at a male who was leaning against a kitchen counter who appeared shirtless. He had messy sloppy ink-colored hair and he held a red solo cup in his hands as he spoke to somebody. "Oh, and before you meet him, let me just tell you he's a fuck boy. Don't let his words get to you, alright?"

"U—uh, okay?" She squeaked in confusion and wonder as they finally got out and met up with the male.

"Yo, ice-head!" Natsu greeted with a grin as Lucy stood behind him, eyeing the males. "I want you to meet somebody."

"What is it, fire-stick? I don't want—oh, hello there." His tone of voice and attitude changed completely when he saw Lucy.

The blonde blinked in confusion as she gave a small wave towards him, smiling softly. "Uh... hello."

"Natsu, you should go and get us some drinks. What do you prefer, Lucy? Something strong or maybe something weak since it's your first cup?"

"Uh... I don't... drink." Lucy muttered awkwardly making him nod and look towards the pink-haired male, nudging him towards the drink table.

"Go get use something to drink, flame-bastard."

"Why me? Besides, you have a drink right there." Natsu huffed in annoyance as he pointed at his cup making Gray huff and stare right into the eyes of the male.

Never breaking eye contact, he drowned the cup of alcohol before holding the empty cup towards his best friend slash rival. "Go get us something to drink, will you?"

Cursing under his breath, he snatched the empty cup from his hands and turned around to walk away. "I'll be right back, baby." He said to Lucy before planting a soft kiss on her forehead and disappearing into the sea of people.

Lucy just awkwardly stood by the said male as she felt the burning gaze from him. She was utterly uncomfortable by the thought of being alone at a frat party and so awkward being left alone with somebody she _just _met.

What was his name, again?

"So, you and Natsu seem to be cozy."

"We're, uh, we're going out."

"Wait, what?" He said in sheer surprise and confusion making her quirk a brow at him. "You guys are still going out?"

"What do you mean by _'still'_?" Lucy asked, leaning in closer to the half-naked male since the music and voices drowned their voices out. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes but she didn't let it bother her. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I thought you guys broke up."

"Why would we break up?"

"Did Natsu not tell you anything?"

Staring at the male with the look of concern and confusion written on her face, she shifted uncomfortably in her spot. "Told me... told me what?"

"Uh, well, do you know the reason why he asked you out?"

"Because... he likes me?" She offered making him crack a grin and laugh before shaking his head. "What... are you saying he doesn't like me?"

"I never said that," he smirked slightly as he readjusted his posture against the counter. "you see, I made a bet with him last month."

"A bet?"

"Yep, a bet." He confirmed as he looked at the crowd behind her to see if Natsu was going to come back anytime soon with the drinks. "I bet him that he couldn't last a month with you and well, that was a month ago. I'm surprised that he's still with you and I'm even more surprised that you don't even know about it. He seemed so whipped when he brought you over to me holding hands and leaving to kiss you on the forehead. Has he told you he loved you, yet?"

"Plenty of times..." Lucy whispered, her eyes wide as she subconsciously reached up and touched the necklace that was around her neck.

She felt her heart crack into millions of pieces as she heard the truth coming from the drunken male in front of her. How could he do that to her? Was all the _I love_ _you _bullshit? Was the sweet words and passionate kisses fake? Were the feelings fake, too?

"Hey, I brought you guys, drinks! Here's your shitty alcohol, shit-head." Natsu's booming voice came from behind as a red solo cup was passed in-between her. "And for you, I brought back some punch. Don't worry, I made sure it wasn't spiked." The male grinned as he offered the cup towards her but when he noticed her just staring at him, he frowned. "Lucy?"

"How... how _could_ you?"

"Huh?"

"You dated me because of a bet?! I was just a stupid _bet?_"

Feeling the color drain from his face, Natsu's eyes widen and he looked at her in complete shock. "What... who told you that, Lucy?"

"He did!" She pointed towards Gray who was drinking out of his cup, his eyebrows raising upwards as he looked uninterested with their quarrel. "Natsu, how could you?!"

"No, baby, it's not like that I swear—"he reached for her but the blonde jerked back, the look of hurt flashing on her face.

"Don't _touch_ me! Fuck you, Natsu! Don't _ever_ come near me, again!" She shouted before turning around and dashing out of there making him scream for her but she disappeared somewhere in the crowd.

"Fucking Christ," Natsu cursed out loud as he turned towards the male beside him to shoot him a deadly glare. "why the fuck would you tell her that?!"

"What? I didn't know, thought she knew."

"Fucker, I didn't _tell_ her! Can't you tell how happy I was with her?!"

"Oops."

"Fuck you!" He screamed over the music before slamming the cup down on the counter before running after the blonde.

He shoved through the crowd of people and cursed out loud, making his way to the entrance to run out and look all around for blonde. When he did spot her, she was half-way across the street running towards where her dorm was making him sprint his way towards her. He shoved people and dodged a lot of them to grab her by the arm and spin her around.

She immediately shoved him off, anger and betrayal decorating her beautiful face. "Don't _touch_ me."

"Lucy, babe, please listen to me. Gray's drunk, he doesn't know _what_ he's saying!"

"So, you're telling me that he lied to me? That what he said isn't true?"

With tears streaming down her face, Natsu felt his heart break into two and he couldn't bare lying to her.

Clenching his fist, he looked down at the ground in shame. "I... no... it's... it's, uh, it's true. I dated you because he dared me to..."

"Hey Natsu?" Looking up at the sound of his name, he noticed how pissed off she looked. "Go fuck yourself."

Turning around and stomping away, Natsu quickly chased after her once more and ran in front of her, stopping her. "Please, Lucy, you got to listen to me!"

"What is there to listen?! I was a bet! Nothing more—you _lied _to me, Natsu. You _used_ me like I'm some toy. Well news flash! I'm _not_. I'm _human_ and listen here, bastard, I don't deserve this. I'm not going to date someone because I was some _stupid_ drunk _dare_. So you can go fuck yourself and don't _ever _think I'm going to ever talk to you again." She hissed through her teeth as she jabbed her finger into his chest. "Good_bye_, Natsu. I hope you live a happy life."

Moving to the side to walk away from him again, she was stopped once more.

"That's the problem—I _can't_."

"Why can't you?"

"Because you won't be in my life." He answered honestly making the blonde laugh and cross her arms over her chest. "Your words can't fool me, anymore. Stay away from me—"

"Can't you see?!" Natsu suddenly shouted making her jump slightly and stare at the male. "I'm in love with you! Yeah, what Gray said was true. Yes, you were a bet. But _can't you see?_ It doesn't matter—I love you and that's not going to change."

"Y—you _used_ me! I—"

"_Yes,_ but that was because of a stupid drunken bet! But after... after all that time I spent with you, I... I realized how great of a person you were and I... I love you, Lucy." His voice cracked slightly making his voice hoarse. "I love you so much and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let somebody go like you... I know what I did was a horrible thing to do, I regret it. That's why I couldn't tell you at the end of the month... I was in love with you and I didn't want to let you go... Please believe me, Luce." He looked up at the blonde with teary eyes as he felt the sadness wash over him. "_Please, _Lucy... _please_. I would never hurt you..."

"You... I was a bet and... you... you _used_ me." Lucy started to sob making him reach over and hug her tightly in his arms, the blonde crying up a storm against his chest. "You're a horrible person! You... you're such a bad person and I... and I..." she choked, clutching onto the front of his shirt. "and I love you, damn it."

"Yeah..." Natsu spoke softly against her golden hair. "I know... I love you, too."

* * *

**notes:** so i had this written since last month but didn't really want to upload it but i decided to upload it now. i hope i didn't fuck up too badly, ahahah.  
**notes2: **so the fair is coming and sdfghjkl I LOVE THE FUCKING FAIR, AHHH. and i'm also heading to OC this weekend and aghdjuhfkw:'D what are you guys planning on doing? school starts in 19 days for me... fffuuuuck.  
**notes3: **leave a review for frat boy natsu ;*  
**notes4: **this is a long one-shot, damn, over 4,000 words guys woot-woot


End file.
